Lookin' For A Good Time
by oxFindYourOwnWonderlandxo
Summary: based on the song Lookin' For a Good Time by Lady Antebellum. Enjoy!


_**I do not own the song Lookin' For A Good Time... and no, I don't mention names in this story...basically because I can't type them without blushing and flumbling around on my keyboard. Any advice on that?**_

* * *

She knew going to a bar alone was a bad idea, but she just wanted to meet someone. Someone unimportant and forgettable. Someone she could have a good time with and leave directly after. No strings attached.

She had a couple of drinks in her when a light was shining in her eyes and she was being dragged on a giant stage with a band. She thought the many shots that she'd had were making her imagine a super hot guy standing by her. And she knew she was wasted when she heard the band start playing a song she knew and she didn't feel nervous at all.

And when the hot boy next too her started to sing with his amazing voice, she was on cloud nine...

_Girl you're beautiful, you're 'bout near perfect_

_But I bet somebody's already told you that._

_Name your poison, name your passion._

_'Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask._

He sang, his voice smooth and fitting the song well. He looked at her as it was her turn to sing. She looked up as the karaoke screen to read to read the words.

_Keep on talkin' to me baby,_

_I'm hangin' on your every word._

_Keep those drinks a coming, maybe,_

_We'll both get what we deserve._

Then, confidently she looked at him as he stared intently back at her. Their voices sounding amazing as they rang through the speakers in the small bar. The crowd disappeared as they saw only each other.

_How 'bout, baby, we make a promise_

_And not promise anything more than,_

_One night._

_Complicated situations only get worse_

_In the mornin' light._

_Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time._

The flirted and became closer on stage, living up the moment.

_It's been a long, hard week,_

_Doin' this nine to five._

_But you're just the girl to get that off my mind._

_You shouldn't've worn that dress,_

_You shouldn't dance like that._

_You got this little heart of mine in over drive._

He smiled as he looked her up and down, loving how confident she looked singing with him.

_I sure love this conversation,_

_The band is good the music's loud._

_But would you get the wrong impression,_

_If I called us a cab right now?_

They repeated the chorus again, flirting and getting closer as the audience became louder and she, him, and the band got more and more into the song.

_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close. _He sang as their microphones touched.

_Tell me thatcha love me even if you don't. _She sang back.

_The rule is that you never even talk about forever, 'cause you never say never in life. _They sang in unison, their voices sounding amazing as they collided through the speakers.

_How bout, baby, we make a promise,_

_And not promise anything more than,_

_One night._

_Complicated situations only get worse,_

_In the mornin' light._

_Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time._

They finished the song, their breaths starting to even out. They walked off of the stage together and up to the bar.

"Free drinks for you guys." The bartender said, then walked away.

"So your name?" He asked her.

"That's not important. What's important is that you make your promise happen, because I'm _really _looking forward to it." She said, batting her eyelashes. She wasn't used to being so abrupt in a situation like this.

"Oh, I plan on it."

...

Hours later, they were splayed out on his couch in a fierce make out session. Clothes were shed and promises were kept. And needs were most defiantly met.

They were laying on his bed, sheets being the only covering at the moment.

She sat up. "So, um...I'm gonna go." She said, slipping on her clothes and grabbing her purse.

"I still didn't catch your name." He said while she started walking away,,

"And you never will." She said, leaving the apartment.

_Well, _he thought, _we were just looking for a good time. _He smiled.

* * *

**Thanks:)**

**~Tegan**


End file.
